Warring Kingdoms Period
The Warring Kingdoms Period was the period in Azeroth that followed the dissolution of the Empire of Arathor (itself distinguished from the Imperial Period as the Dissolution Period) and the establishment of the major and minor Human states. The period extends from roughly 1500AD to the Rise of the Horde and the First War in 2770AD, and is characterized by conflict between Man, Elf and Dwarf. Sub-Periods Early Warring Kingdoms/'Fragmented' Period Age of Exploration Early Light Period/Late Monotheistic Period The Great Restoration/The Elf-age The Two Year Turmoil #See Cataclysm of 363. The Decline of Monotheism During this period, the monotheistic faith that had flourished in the middle and waning years of the Imperial Period began to be challenged by new threats. Without the patronage of the Imperial bureaucracy, the already extant (though small and insignificant) Light and Sun cults began to rapidly overtake the various monotheistic sects. This was most rapid in Lordaeron and especially in the regions bordering the Elves, where the Cult of Belore's teachings began to syncretize with the human Light-cults. This fusion eventually developed into the Orthodox Light's belief system, not through worship of Belore itself, but through the influx of Elven ideas and philosophies (along with the works by the previously insignificant Dwarven churches) into the most vigorous human Light-cults. Just as Lordaeron thrived with the influx of Elven ideas in all fields in the Restoration period, the Light-cults gained more ground than ever before. Exactly when the belief in the Light as a non-theistic entity became the majority religion of humanity is uncertain, but believed to predate the Two Year Turmoil by several decades - and to have had a great influence on the political instability of that brief period of history. Shifting Power Major Events *War of Silverpine *Union of Bunwick-Avelson establishes the Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson. *Terrible Era for the people of Taswick Isle. *The Conquest of Tol Barad *The Prince of Hearthglen *Kingdom of Bunwick-Avelson is disbanded. *Quel'Thalas-Lordaeron Border Disputes *The Building of Thoradin's Wall *The War for Stormwind's Independence *The Rise of the Light *War of the Prestwich Accords (2007 - 2017AD, Hearthglen) *The Thane's Uprising *Baron's Revolt of 1515AD - Lordaeron, fracturing of the House of Arevass. *Principality of Hearthglen accepts Lordaeron's rule. *Plague strikes Lordaeron, killing thousandsQuest:A New Plague and emptying Lordamere lake of lifeQuest :A Recipe For Death. *Skirmish of Dead Heroes, a brief conflict in the Barrow Plains that saw thousands of undead rise in the service of Hector the Wretched, a mortal necromancer defeated in 187KY. *Rediscovery of Kalimdor by High Elf explorers. (297KY)While not explicitly stated, it is known that the High Elves rediscovered Kalimdor 100 years prior to the Great Cataclysm of 623KY - Quest: Legacy of the High Elves. Here, the intention is that there were several centuries of quiet, covert expeditions. *The War of the Three Hammers (361 - 363KY) *Cataclysm of 363 *Alterac-Stromgarde War of 367 *Hillsbrad Border Dispute of 430 *Alterac-Stromgarde War of 509 *Alterac Border Disputes (6th Century) Category:Events Category:Eras Category:Warring Kingdoms Period